Eras el mejor
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Especial día del padre] Un reportero llego a la vida de Vegeta, y con una pregunta lo hace viajar a su infancia. Por que después de todo, Vegeta era un padre muy diferente al resto, pero aun así, para su hijo mayor: Era el mejor, solo por una razón; Y nada mas que eso.


Eras el mejor.

Me recosté contra la pared que daba al balcón, la brisa era violenta, el invierno coloreaba la cuidad del matiz blanco característico. Mi rostro era golpeado por los minúsculos fragmentos de hielo gélido. Arrugue la nariz, y sople los copos para que se alejaran. Y suspire.

Había una fiesta por los padres, cortesía de nuevo por Bulma, escuchaba como las risas se iban apagando dentro de la casa, y la interrogante sembraba sus raíces. Preguntaban por mi ausencia, los oigo, pero rápidamente esas preguntas son apagadas por la indiferencia de los invitados. ¿Solo tenían el coraje de decir eso de mí, a mis espaldas? Y aun así, se hacían llamar soldados.

Me despreocupe, levante mi rostro hacia el cielo, y me perdí en las estrellas. Era infantil, pero intente contarlas, simplemente porque era algo muy común en mi infancia, aunque _no lo hacía solo._ Mi padre, el Rey Vegeta, las contaba conmigo hasta que uno de los dos se durmiera; por lo general, _el_.

Un hombre se me acerco, y me llamo con mucho esmero desde el suelo, me dio pena. Se notaba como temblaba por la gélida corriente, aun así, seguía llamándome, me recuerda a alguien familiar. Bulma corrió hacia él, haciéndolo entrar; Obviamente, al final lo encontré en la sala, había venido a interrogarme.

Había contado un par de historias de batalla. Aun no sé por qué lo hice, ni que me llevo a sentir empatía por el hombre, pero lo _hice_. Al final de la clásica historia de mi infancia con el lagarto de por medio, guarde silencio.

— ¿Y luego?— Pregunto el reportero mirándome con interrogante— Una pregunta mas: ¿Cómo era su padre?

— ¿Mi padre?— Me sorprendí, hace años que ignoraba esa pregunta. Nunca nadie le intereso —No era más que un pobre diablo.

El sonrió, —Pero aun así lo quería, ¿verdad?

Guarde silencio, no sabía cómo contestar esa incógnita. Si, era algo simple, pero tan relevante al final.

La verdad, sinceramente, lo extraño. Me fue arrebatado a una edad tan temprana, que me ácida el estómago al recordarlo. No mentiré, llore cuando me entere, pero lo hice en soledad y en silencio, porque lo amaba y sabia la vergüenza que sentiría si alguien me veía llorar. ¿Qué clase de padre abandonaría a su hijo de esa forma? Uno malo, tal vez… o uno muy inteligente que lo quería con vida.

Sí, Era el peor, era negligente y obstinado, pero estuvo hay para defenderme en combate. Me cuido cuando mi madre no lo hizo. Me educo y me enseño la base de la supervivencia. Sí, no era el más bueno, era cobarde y bebedor. Mujeriego, tal vez. Su conducta no era la adecuada para un padre humano, porque no lo era; él era un guerrero con una familia y un reino sobre sus hombros.

Pero, era el mejor, porque me abrazo -tal vez- un par de veces, me acaricio y me acurruco. No pase hambre o frío, jamás fue agresivo contra mí. Yo era rebelde y lo sacaba mucho de quicio, pero siempre estuvo hay para evitar que me golpearan los del consejo saiyajin, estuvo hay todo siempre.

Todo el tiempo estuvo hay, cuidándome, pero jamás lo note. Nunca le agradecí eso, siempre lo desprecie desde lejos, envenenándome de celos hacia mi hermano y creando una capa de orgullo que me defendiera. Porque era joven e inexperto. Nunca supe lo que tenía; olvide lo que era para mí, y ahora solo ciento remordimiento.

Aun así, él era mi padre, y solo por eso es el mejor.

—No era más que un pobre diablo— Repetí, escondiendo mis emociones en esa coraza de orgullo.

— _Es el día del padre y… tal vez, debería pensar en el_ —Murmuro— _Desearía tener al mío a mi lado. Un solo segundo_ — Seco una lagrima con su manga, yo lo mire feliz.

Reí por la ingenuidad del humano— ¿sabe algo más? —Agregue con sarcasmo— me recuerda a mi padre, Tenía la misma barba que usted.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Bueno, si son observadores, entenderán que esta historia no esta dedicada a los padres. Esta dedicada a los hijos que extrañan a sus padres. Por que no todo es odio o amor en esa fecha, simplemente es... algo mas. Nostalgia, tristeza, cariño... no sé, piensen.

Feliz día del padre pasado.


End file.
